League of Legends Wiki:Request for Moderator/Rapacious
I'm Rapacious, and I've been on this wiki for about a year or perhaps more. My request for Moderator rights comes because there aren't enough European moderators online most of the time, which leaves a time zone where vandals can't be blocked due to the fact that NA mods are asleep. If I am given these rights, I will take the responsibility of blocking vandals when I see them or when they are reported to me, and as well to keep the comments sections on most champs, as i visit them often, clean of meaningless spam. My purpose for making this is not, however, the promotion of myself as mod, but to raise awareness of the need of more EU mods that would be able to take care of things, as we need them, so even if I am not nominated, I request that you offer the option to one you feel that would be more qualified. Thank you for reading. Support # I, gyrowze, support this dude cause... um, he asked me too. # On this rare occasion I'll actually lend my support. The few remaining active moderators have pretty noticeably been strained to respond quickly to vandalism and comment cleanup. Rapacious is something like the oldest remaining active member on the wiki behind maybe Usiar and myself and he has remained active throughout the time that I can remember. Community interaction and sensible argument is something of his specialty and the European community definitely needs someone to turn to when the malformed spawn erupt from the seething pustules of the internet. --Mr Lovely 14:26, November 15, 2011 (UTC) # Rapacious has always been active in this wiki, at least ever since I've been visiting it which is about 2 years, I think that for that period of time we can safely assume he's a trusted user. Of course, he's very familliar with League of Legends and is a mature and responsible individual. I'm sure he's up to the task. Dyomaeth 16:55, November 15, 2011 (UTC) # 17:02, November 15, 2011 (UTC) # No explanation needed, anymore. His work speaks for itself. 17:20, November 15, 2011 (UTC) # one of the first contributors i easily recognized on the wiki always felt i could get any assistance i needed from him 19:42, November 15, 2011 (UTC) # Dysrhythmia 23:15, November 15, 2011 (UTC) # I am a bit surprised to see a nomination for moderator without rollback. However the user has a very good and valid point to pursue these rights. Although we may not edit often, we need more active mods, I trust him, and I know these new tools will help him. 00:14, 11/16/2011 # Haven't been on wiki for long, but I'd seen solid works. Lesanthosxia ❦零亜のレスサントスシア❦ 19:00, November 16, 2011 (UTC) # Because Rapa mostly deals with comments, and can be counted on to moderate those. 03:26, November 18, 2011 (UTC) # Phew a couple of weeks break feels nice though you really dont need an extra support might as well need a few people monitoring people and different times. --LoLisNumbaWan 09:58, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Neutral # I don't know about this one...He only have 104 mainspace edit. Even though he's been on this wiki for a year, His edit is not enough. [[User:Paul Levesque|'Paul Levesque']] [[User talk:Paul Levesque|'Talk to Me!']] 00:09, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Oppose # Hmm....5 total vandals. It's ok for rollback, but not for mod. Especially the 100 edit thing, that's a real let-down. Comments * @Gyrowze, I didn't ask you to support me, I asked you to vote, wether pro, or against.Rapacious 13:35, November 15, 2011 (UTC) *@Mr Loveley I try to be active but there have been problems (School Block) making me only able to access the Wiki through TOR but I am active at home. I also frequently update new champion's with their stategy/notes/builds. Jamesrulez1•Talk• 00:20, November 16, 2011 (UTC) **I'm not implying and dissatisfaction for the job you are doing. The upkeep on actual content of the Wiki is fine. I'm supporting Rapacious because I think we could use a mod who focuses on community control and who would be active at different hours.--Mr Lovely 20:50, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Closing Statement * 00:41, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Category:Inactive rights requests